Everything To Me
by chaffad
Summary: Sendrick fic I couldn't get out of my head. Always apologizing in advance if it sucks. Just a short multi. Anna Kendrick/Brittany Snow. Love those two so much. Set after PP filming. I suck at summaries but oh well. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay second fic... kinda proud of myself and kinda worried it'll suck.

 _ **Bold**_ ** _italics_ ** = Anna Kendrick's thoughts

 **Disclaimer: Do you even need one when you're writing about real people? Just in case, nope I don't own shit. Just the plot line.**

* * *

The filming of _Pitch Perfect_ has been completed and the cast decided to go out for a celebratory drink. Well, several drinks actually.

Brittany's always been kind of a lightweight so it wasn't long before she was tipsy and leaning on Anna Kendrick for support. The short actress had noticed how the blonde had began drinking almost the minute they stepped into the bar and was immediately worried. After spending pretty much all of her time with Brittany for about a year, Anna had fallen pretty hard for the woman. And I mean a serious case of 'I've fallen and I can't get up.' So here she was, taking care of her best friend in her drunken state. She decided she'd ask the blonde what was up tomorrow.

One thing about the amazing casting on their movie, Anna and Brittany basically had the same personalities as their characters. So Brittany began invading the brunette's personal space at any given opportunity, and the alcohol just added fuel to the fire. While Anna just tried to give off the 'I don't give a shit' vibe. But that was deeming to be difficult tonight because a drunk Brittany Snow is just so unbelievably _cute._ She was, at that moment, attempting to dance. Which basically consisted of flailing her limbs around and spinning. **_Oh my gosh she's being so adorable I can't even. Whoa! Reel it in Kendrick. Badass. You're supposed to be a badass._**

"Kendrick! Come dance with me!" the blonde whined, leaning her body onto Anna's and grabbing her hands.

"Uh," Anna stuttered. "I uh- I don't think that's such a good idea."

Yeah, let's just say she wasn't very good at pretending not to have any fucks to give. At least, not when it came to Brittany. _**So much for my badassery.**_

Her face immediately began to heat up as she felt the woman begin to press up against her. _**Oh my god I'm so fucked.**_ When she looked to her left, she saw Anna Camp snickering in the seat next to her. No doubt laughing at her suffering. Camp had been the only one the brunette told about her feelings towards Brittany. And by told I mean Camp got her drunk off her ass and made her spill her guts out. Britt put her head on the brunette's shoulder and ran her hands over her back. **_When did it get so hot in here? Ugh could they please turn on the a/c?_** More laughing.

Kendrick gave Camp a 'shut the fuck up' look and missed everyone else's giggles as Brittany continued to be all touchy with her. Little did she know that she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding her feelings. Like _at all._ If the constant yearning looks were any indignation. And although Anna's a _fantastic_ actress, no one can just fake all of the emotion she had when filming those _Pitch Perfect_ scenes. And the wandering eyes and lip stares definitely were not in the script so everyone just caught on pretty easily.

"How are these two not together already?" Alexis asked quietly.

"No clue," Rebel answered. "They're worse than dingoes in heat."

"Well they'll _have_ to give in sooner or later. They're practically drowning themselves in sexual tension."

Everyone laughed at Skylar's comment. Oh how right he was. At some point, things were just starting to get ridiculous. Some days, they'd have to stop filming because one of the two actresses would miss their cues because they were too busy staring at each other. At first, everyone was sure those two were hooking up. But it turns out that they were just trying—and _epically_ failing—to discreetly lust after each other.

Britt just continued to swallow her drinks and became increasingly drunk throughout the night. Anna was beginning to grow concerned for her friend.

 _ **God her liver must look like camouflage with way she's drinking right now. Ugh I need to know what happened.**_ Even though Britt was all drunken smiles, she was sporting her kicked puppy eyes and that was a sight that Anna K. _did not_ like to see.

"Oh no," Brittany slurred angrily. She tensed up and her blue eyes locked on the entrance doors.

"What?" Anna turned to see what was upsetting the blonde and saw Tyler Hoechlin walk in with his arm around some brunette. Tyler was the one of the main reasons Anna had tried to keep everything on the down low. Imagine if she had told Britt that she was in love with her when she had a boyfriend. **_Talk about awkward._** She thought to herself. But something wasn't right. "Is everything okay with you two?" Anna turned to face Brittany once again.

"There is no me and Tyler. He's been cheating on me with that _whore_ he has with him. I just found out yesterday."

 _ **Oh god she's single now? Yes! Dude. Slow you're roll, now's not the time to be thinking like this. It literally just happened yesterday.**_

Everyone at the table gave the usual 'I'm sorry' and shit.

"Are you okay?" Anna questioned. "'Cause I'll totally go kick his ass if you need me to."

The brunette was clearly a little upset. _**How the fuck do you cheat if you have someone who is literally perfect?**_

"No no. You don't have to do that." Brittany sighed sadly. "It's okay. We weren't doing that great anyway." This was obviously why the woman started drowning herself in alcohol as soon as the group walked through the door.

Anna sighed. "Britt," she said, pulling her friend in for a hug. "I'm sorry. Anyone who would cheat on you is a complete idiot."

As the two best friends continue to hug, Camp couldn't help but smile. Even though she thoroughly enjoyed teasing the short woman about her obvious adoration for the blonde, it was moments like these where she could see that Anna truly loved her.

"Hey," Rebel whispered to the rest of the cast. "20 bucks says those two lassies get it on by the end of the night."

Camp just decided to pretend to be uninterested. Since she already knew the depth of Anna's feelings, she thought it wouldn't be fair to bet on them and just turned her attention back on the two hugged up actresses. They were, as usual, in their own little bubble.

"Will you be okay Britt?" Anna asked sweetly after they ceased their hug. The younger woman nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine. If anything I'm actually more pissed than anything." Brittany downed her drink, all hints of sadness gone from her features and replaced with a mix of anger and irritation.

 ** _God she's hot when she's mad. Argh, head out of the gutter Kendrick!_** Anna shook her head and tried to clear her mind a bit. Now was not the time to be thinking like this.

" _Shit_ he saw me," Brittany drunkenly whisper/shouted. "Kendrick! He's coming over here!"

The small brunette spotted the man walking to their table and quickly stepped in front of Snow.

"Get out of the way," Tyler huffed.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Now leave." Anna said, crossing her arms. "Especially after what you did."

You could see the irritation in her gaze. **_I'd give anything to punch him in his face right now. But alas, Britt wouldn't approve._**

"Our relationship is not your problem."

"Dude. Just in case you haven't noticed, your 'relationship' ended the minute you stuck it in another woman."

"You need to just shut the fuck up and mind your own business," he said through gritted teeth.

Anna just shrugged.

"Not my fault you can't keep your rocket in it's pocket."

His nostrils flared while the whole table stifled their laughter, even Brittany.

"None of this has anything to do with you. I don't even know why she even bothers talking to you!"

"Hmm," the woman hummed.

She dug through her pockets, as if looking for something. Then she checked behind her, looked at the ceiling, and stuck her head under the table. Everyone furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. The actress faced Tyler again, with a fake look of perplexity on her face.

"Huh," she said. "Well how about that? I seem to have lost the fuck I was about to give."

Her comment was so unexpected that the entire group didn't even have time to attempt to hold in their laughter. The actor had sported a completely shocked look, before changing it to a pissed one and stomping off angrily. Anna just stood there with a smug smile on her face. _**I'm so badass.**_ When she sat back down, Brittany hugged her tightly by the waist.

"That was so awesome Kendrick! I loooove you so much."

"Yeah yeah Snow, calm down. Anything for you." _**Heh. Eat that Tyler. Fucking Vampire Diaries reject.**_

Everyone went back to their conversations and having a good time. Brittany tried, but every time she'd glance behind her, she would see her ex glaring at their table. And it was honestly starting to piss her off. He needed to leave. Like _right now._ Or she was gonna scream or some other shit.

"I have to do something to get rid of him," the actress whispered to herself. She thought for a moment when a light bulb went off in her brain and she turned to Anna. "Kendrick c'mere."

Anna stepped a little closer to her friend, since Brittany was still drunk, she thought nothing of her wanting to be close. But she was completely caught off guard when she felt soft lips press against hers. _**What the fuck?**_ Her eyes widened when she saw what was happening. Brittany was kissing her. **_Holy shit._** Brittany Snow, the woman that she has been pining for all freaking year was _kissing her. **What is life right now?**_ After her initial shock subsided, she immediately kissed back and threaded her fingers in her blonde hair. After being granted permission, she brushed her tongue against Brittany's. _**She tastes like strawberries. Fuck this is so hot.**_ This went on for a while, then when oxygen became a necessity, she forced herself to pull away. Anna, along with the rest of the cast, had adopted a look of astonishment while the blonde looked behind her and saw a very pissed off looking Tyler leaving out of the bar.

"Hey it worked!" Brittany chirped, when she turned back and saw the gaping brunette next to her. "No worries Kendrick," she slurred, patting the girl's cheek. "It was just a friend kiss. Can't have the ex thinking I'm all sad over him right?"

Anna's heart suddenly sank. She should have known that it was to good to be true. _**Well, so much for that. At least I won't have to imagine what it's like anymore.**_ And Britt probably wouldn't even remember any of this in morning anyway. Camp saw the sad look on Kendrick's face and shook her head. How on Earth do these two manage to make things so complicated. The rest of the group looked even more shocked at this point. Although they didn't know just how deep their feelings went, a blind man could see that these two had it bad for each other. Anna K. furrowed her eyebrows.

"You just did that just piss him off?"

"Yep," the younger actress nodded without hesitation. "Don't worry Kendrick it meant nothing!" She ruffled the brunette's hair and cheerily went to go get more drinks for everyone.

After the blonde walked off, Anna let out a dejected sigh.

 _ **But it meant everything to me.**_

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I don't know when I'm posting another but it should be soon. This shouldn't be a long fic. Just a few chapters. Maybe five if I'm lucky.

Review or don't. Whatever I guess. You do you. Once again too awkward for this. Peaces people. (Peaces because yeah I'm kinda lame.)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. Second chapter. Awesomeness. We're doing something a little different this time.

 _ **Bold italics**_ = Brittany Snow's thoughts

* * *

Brittany woke up the next morning with a massive hangover.

 ** _Ugh, what even happened last night?_**

She opened her eyes and realized she was not in her apartment and felt a body shift next to her. _**Shit. Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did.**_

She looked around and was relieved to see that she was in Anna Kendrick's apartment and that the brunette was the one curled up next to her. She brushed the woman's hair out of her face and put some of the covers over her body. The blonde froze after realizing just how... _intimate_ she was being. She had always been kind of interested in Kendrick, but never let her mind go further than thinking of it as a physical attraction since she was with Tyler. But surely now Brittany could ponder upon the matter further since they had broken things off? But still she dismissed the train of thought. _**Control yourself. You literally just got of a relationship two days ago. Seriously though, what happened last night?**_

The actress got up, "borrowed" some of Anna's clothes, took some asprin, and started making breakfast (aka pouring two bowls of Fruity Pebbles since she couldn't cook to save her life).

Not long after, Anna quietly walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kendrick," Brittany greeted from the bar stool she was seated at.

"Hi," the short woman replied, just above a whisper.

She sat down and began eating while the blonde frowned.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh I'm fine."

Anna gave a smile that Brittany noticed didn't quite reach her eyes. _**I wonder what's bothering her.**_

"Too much to drink?"

"No not really," Anna muttered. "Although you had a few too many."

"Yeah I know. I can't even remember what happened last night."

Anna shoulders slumped a bit in disappointment. But her friend seemed to miss it as she ate.

"Oh," was all the brunette said before she went back to her cereal.

"So," Brittany said. "Give me a recap of what happened."

Anna hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell her about the kiss or not. Seeing that she didn't remember, the older woman decided to keep it to herself. Britt noticed her reluctance. _**Okay something's up.**_

"Nothing special. Tyler showed up."

The blonde immediately tensed when she heard his name, forgetting about her suspicion momentarily.

"Ugh what did _he_ want?"

"I never gave him a chance to speak but I think his ego was pretty bruised when he left."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at this with a smile.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing," Anna smirked.

 ** _Okay this is getting ridiculous. As great as her acting is on set, his woman couldn't lie if her life depended on it. What isn't she telling me?_**

"Okay," the blonde narrowed her eyes. "What else happened last night?"

The brunette shook her head frantically.

"Nothing worth mentioning. Nothing to worry about at all. I don't know what even gave you the idea that there wa-"

"Kendrick," Brittany said to stop the older woman's rambling even though she found it endearing. **_Ugh shut UP brain. It's never going to happen._** "You're a shit liar. You know that right? Something happened didn't it?"

"Nothing you'd important apparently."

The blonde caught the hint of sadness in Anna's voice and grew even more suspicious. **_Why won't she just tell me?_** Something was obviously upsetting her friend. And from the sound of things, it definitely has something to do with whatever the hell happened at the bar.

"Did I do something to you or something?"

"Nope. Don't worry. Seriously, nothing important happened."

"...Alright," Brittany reluctantly conceded.

"Okay I'm just going to have a shower now. I won't be long."

 _ **Damn Kendrick. Don't tell me things like that. God she's so hot... for fuck's sake can my brain please STOP?!  
**_

* * *

As the two best friends spent the rest of their day together, Brittany couldn't help but notice the hints of sadness that would randomly appear on Anna's features. Any time she asked though, the brunette would just brush it off and say it was nothing. The blonde decided to let it go for now, but planned to bring it up later. Although that was before Anna had suggested that they go to a club that night. She was hesitant since she could see something was clearly wrong with her friend, but eventually agreed and decided to leave around 9. She borrowed some of Anna's clothes since she never went home and had on a black button-up and tight red pants. It wasn't the blonde's usual style, but she thought it looked nice enough.

They've been in the club for about 30 minutes, and Brittany's seated on a couch and watching Anna on the dance floor. **_She's been grinding on every douche bag and whore that comes her way._** The blonde frowned at the direction her thoughts were going. If she was only physically attracted to the brunette, then why did she sound almost jealous of those people? **_Maybe I LIKE like her. Oh my god I like Kendrick!_** She quickly got up and speed walked to the bathroom. When she saw that it was empty, she took out her phone and dialed Anna Camp's number.

 **"HELLO?!"** The woman answered irritably, but Brittany was too distracted to notice.

"Hey Campers. Can you talk right now?"

 **"No not rea-"**

"Good," Snow cut her off anxiously. "I need help. I think I might like Kendrick. 'Cause we're in a club right now and she's been dancing with like everybody and I was just like, all jealous and shit and I'm actually really confu-"

 **"Whoa slow down! You like Anna?!"**

"Yes! Now try to keep up," Brittany sighed.

 **"So you remember what happened last night?"**

"...No. What does that have to do with anything?"

 **"Wait she didn't tell you?"**

"No. She's actually been really mopey all day and I'm worried. Why? Is it important?"

 **"Yes. It's actually extremely important. Wait hold on. I'm getting a message."**

 ** _Seriously? I'm kind of having a crisis right now!_**

 **"Hey babe you done on the phone yet?"** a familiar deep voice asked on the phone.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Oh my GOSH is that Skylar?!"

 **"Yes. But that's not important right now,"** Anna quickly said. **"I need you to check Rebel's twitter."**

"Um why?"

 **"Because apparently she recorded what you did last night. It might clear somethings up."**

"Okay..."

She hung up the phone and pulled up Rebel's twitter account. Her most recent post was a video of Kendrick and herself. When she clicked it, her eyes widened. It was a video of her and Anna. _Kissing._ _ **Holy shit.**_ She wore an expression not different from Anna's.

 _"Hey it worked!"_ _**Huh?**_ The blonde watched as everyone looked back and watch Tyler stomp away in the background. _"No worries Kendrick._ _It was just a friend kiss. Can't have the ex thinking I'm all sad over him right?" **Shit I did NOT just say that!**_

 _"You just did that just piss him off?"_

 _"Yep! Don't worry Kendrick it meant nothing!" **Oh my gosh lies! I though people were honest when they're drunk!**_ After that, the brunette sighed sadly and the camera turned to Rebel.

 _Damn. Poor Kenny. **No one** saw that coming tonight. But because I might look like a bitch for doing this, I'm posting for two reasons: one, Kenny will never tell Britt what happened on her own and two, I **kinda** just want to see if this video can break Tumblr. Britt, get your shit together. Oh and Sendrick shippers? You're welcome. _ The Australian winked and ended the video and Brittany just stood in the club bathroom in shock.

 _ **Fuck.**_

* * *

Gosh it took _way_ longer to post this than planned. Technical difficulties my bad. I know it's not as long sorry. I wanted to have at least 1k words. Hope this doesn't suck but if it does oh well. Peaces dudes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer?:_ Trust me. If I owned these two... hehehe**

 _ **Bold italics: Anna's thoughts**_

* * *

Anna wasn't drunk.

She _wasn't_.

She had drank _just_ enough to do something stupid, but still remember it the next morning.

Something so, incredibly stupid.

 _ **Not stupid. BOLD.**_

The brunette had gotten bored of being flirted with and grinded on by strangers after a while. There was only one person she really felt like being with right now.

 _ **Hmm. I wonder** **where Britt's gone. Haven't seen her since she ran off to the bathroom**_.

She'd spotted the woman easily though. She always could spot her in a crowd.

 ** _That's amore! Ugh why won't I just tell her that I'm in love with her? I KNOW she at least likes me back. I don't care what she said, that kiss meant something to her too_.**

Normally, this train of thought would be dismissed immediately.

But alcohol just works wonders doesn't it? And what do you get when you mix a lovesick Anna Kendrick with a little bit of liquor?

 _ **I should serenade Britt in front of the entire club right now!**_

And with that thought, she ran towards the stage with determination. She managed to push through the crowd quite easily, looks like shortness pays off after all.

Once she made it to the stage, she grabbed the mic from off the DJ stand.

"Hey can I have everyone's attention please," she shouted into the microphone. Her eyes spotted those blue orbs she searched for with almost effortlessly. Brittany looked confused and maybe just a little bit worried.

 _ **Aww she's worried about me! She's so cute. Anyway, here goes nothing** **!**_

"I'm Anna Kendrick and before I begin, you might want to get out your phones and record this." She was please to see people do as she said. "Okay. I am on this stage in the name of _loooovvveee_!"

 _ **Oh this is FUN.**_

"And the person I'm in love with, just so happens to be here tonight! It's that beautiful, blue-eyed blonde over there."

She pointed towards the center of the crowd, where Brittany stood, and people made a circle of space around her target. Brittany was just standing there, with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"Yep. I'm in love with Brittany Snow! _God_ it feels good to finally say that," Anna sighed. "Alright guys, I want you all to make a path like on those corny movies. I'm gonna sing her a song!"

Everybody let out cheers and managed to move rather quickly and there was soon a path between where Brittany stood, and Anna's place on stage. The brunette went to the DJ and told him what music to play.

The song's intro filled the club's speakers and the people recognized it immediately and she grinned. It was cheesy, romantic, predictable, and absolutely _perfect_!

Anna took a deep breath as the intro came to an end and it was time for her to sing.

 _ **It had to be you**_

 _ **It had to be you**_

Anna kept her eyes on the blonde as she sang.

 _ **I wondered around**_

 _ **And finally found**_

 _ **The somebody who**_

 _ **Could make me be true**_

 _ **Could make me be blue**_

 _ **Or even be glad**_

 _ **Just to be sad**_

 _ **Thinking of you**_

She hopped off the stage and onto the floor as she swayed to the beat.

 _ **Some others I've seen**_

 _ **Might never be mean**_

 _ **Might never be cross**_

 _ **Or try to be boss**_

 _ **But they wouldn't do**_

 _ **For nobody else**_

 _ **Gave me a thrill**_

 _ **Will all your faults**_

 _ **I love you still**_

 _ **It had to be you**_

 _ **Wonderful you**_

 _ **It had to be you**_

As the music built back up, Anna began to dance. After all the dance lessons they had to take for the filming of Pitch Perfect, she had learned some moves.

The next part of the song approached and the brunette moved energetically and raised her voice.

 _ **Some others I've seen**_

 _ **Might never be mean**_

 _ **Might never be cross**_

 _ **Or try to be boss**_

 _ **But they wouldn't do**_

 _ **For nobody else**_

 _ **Gave me a thrill**_

 _ **Will all your faults**_

 _ **I love you still**_

 _ **Baby, it had to be you**_

 _ **Wonderful you**_

 _ **It had to be you**_

As the actress sang the last line, she ran up the path and slid in front of Brittany on her knees. The place then exploded with applause.

 ** _That's how it's done bitches._**

The crowd's claps quieted down as everyone waited eagerly for the blonde's reaction. Her expression was unreadable.

 _ **I just realized that this has the potential to end VERY badly. Why isn't she saying anything? Oh, I've fucked up.**_

Those thoughts were _very_ sobering. Just as Anna was about to apologize, Brittany's mouth morphed into the biggest smile she had ever seen on the woman.

The younger woman pulled the short brunette up off of the floor and threw her arms around her neck to pull her into a kiss.

Anna thought she could faintly hear cheers in the background, but her mind was elsewhere. She wound her arms around the other woman's waist and kissed her back with all the passion she could muster.

She felt Brittany's tongue swipe across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth without hesitation.

The brunette actress couldn't stop a moan from escaping as the other woman's tongue glided and explored her mouth.

 ** _Oh holy motherfucking FUCK._**

Before they got too carried away, Anna remembered where they were and pulled back.

"How about we continue this at my place?"

"Yes please," the taller woman husked in her ear.

Kendrick turned towards the crowd once more and looked directly into someone's camera with a smirk.

"Now _that's_ how you break Tumblr."

* * *

When the two pushed through the apartment door, the Anna pushed Brittany's body up against it, slamming it shut.

 _ **Is this actually happening?**_

The older woman felt fingers running through her hair as she kissed Brittany's neck greedily. She gripped the woman's thighs and legs were wrapped around her hips instantly.

Both failed to suppress their moans as their bodies rubbed against one another.

Anna heard Brittany's head fall back against the door as the she grinded their hips together vigorously. She knew the blonde would have quite a few hickeys the next day, but she couldn't bring herself to care. After nearly a year of pining, it was _finally_ happening.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she also knew they _needed_ to talk about all this.

 _ **Sex now, serious conversations later**_.

The brunette removed her mouth from Brittany's neck with a pop and looked into the woman's now darkened eyes.

"Bed. _Now_."

* * *

 **Wow it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry there was some _serious_ writer's block going on in this brain. I feel bad about making everyone wait so long. But it wasn't intentional okay?**

 **I _might_ have another chapter soon but I am _not_ making promises just in case.**

 **Song Used: It Had to Be You by Harry Connick Jr.**

 **Review dudes! Dooooo iiiiiittttt!**


End file.
